InBetween
by Chrysanthemum-snow
Summary: The thing that you want most is something that you can't have. It was sweet the first time round and all that's left now is the after taste. Post Nyx. Akihiko/FeMC
1. Pancakes

**The time In Between**

_And the world is saved. Everyone forgets. (Post Nyx)_

Pancakes. 

**Sunday Morning. **

The first thing that greets Akihiko as he walks through the doors is a glorious smell. After an early morning run on the weekend it would usually just be him alone, walking into the dorms. Everyone would still be asleep or in their rooms busy with getting ready for the day. But this time it's different. The young man wonders if he should go upstairs first and get changed, but a distinct sizzling sound and the wafting smell of butter proves too much to resists. He wanders over to the kitchen, curious.

Ah, really, he shouldn't be so surprised, it's her and she looks so… perfect. Her motions are deft and precise, with a flicking of her wrists the pancake is turned and cooking in the fragrant butter. She puts down the spatula, not needing it anyway and wipes down the bench, humming as she works. Akihiko can't help but smile, she has her distinct red earphones in even when cooking.

"Good Morning Sempai." Her cheery voice and accompanying smiles pervades his thoughts.

"Ah…yes… Morning." He returns.

She puts down the headphones, and now they are looping around her neck, resting on her chest, talking while she takes out plates and cooks more pancakes. The smell is almost intoxicating.

"How was your morning run?"

"Uh… Good." And for some reason Akihiko can't concentrate on his response.

A slight laugh comes from her mouth, 'that's nice to hear. The weather looks beautiful today." A pause fills the air; silence permeated by the smell of butter and the sound of pancakes sizzling. "I felt like making pancakes. Even though we all live together, I don't think that we eat together enough. I thought that it would be nice." She punctuates the end of the sentence with a smile.

Akihiko starts- her smile is directed straight at him- and in his chest something stirs, it clenches around his heart and then it lets go. He doesn't understand, and can only catch the end of her words. "…Great if you could get everyone down here. I'll set up." He would offer to help but the remnants of feeling daze him and he just nods.

The next time he sees her it is over a laden table. She has somehow managed to find maple syrup, jam, butter, sugar, lemons, cream, strawberries, bananas and even caramel sauce. Everyone else is already finishing up, pushing plates aside or scooping the last bits of fruit and hotcake into their mouths. Akihiko briefly wonders how he managed to take so long to get ready, he was moving so slowly, and feeling so… lethargic? Confused? Something else?

Yukari is already halfway out the door with Ken beside her and Junpei tagging along behind. "That was delicious! I couldn't stop eating them. I'm going to get so fat from those pancakes!" She laughs.

"Don't wait up. We're going to see a movie!" Junpei grins and turns to Ken talking about the newest action flick.

There is an expression of marvel written all over Fuuka's face. "You're amazing! Unbelievable even. You have to teach me how to make these!" she exclaims excitedly. Mitsuru smiles, that slight smiles of hers and adds, "Indeed. It was equivalent to a five star breakfast in a world-class hotel. Oh, yes, by the way if you need Fuuka or me we're going to be on the top floor. The security camera is malfunctioning and we need to go take a look at it."

"Thanks, and yep that's fine," she smiles tilting her head to the side so that the sun reflects the number twenty-two in her hair. She looks to Akihiko, and wordlessly takes out the last stack of pancakes from the kitchen and puts them on the table. "Akihiko sempai, I saved you some."

Before he knows it he finds that he is sitting down, devouring the fluffy golden pancakes while she clears the table, humming a tune and making small talk. "You know Yukari likes her pancakes with strawberries and cream, unsurprising given how much she likes strawberry short cake I suppose. Personally I think lemon and sugar is the best combination, you know. It's sweet and sour at the same time with a bit of crunch. I see you like yours plain though?" she intones in a half questioning manner.

He takes another mouthful only to realize that they are already all gone. "They were great. I really like pancakes…"Akihiko isn't entirely sure what else to add, so instead he looks at her face. Red eyes, brown hair, and then, her mouth twitches slightly, it's half way between a smile and a frown. She says, almost inaudible in a distant voice, "I know…"

Maybe he didn't hear it right. He raises his eyebrows, but she deflects him straight away. "Maybe I should make breakfast more often." She's already cheerful again; grinning from ear to ear, almost cat like. He nods and smiles, "yeah, that would be nice if it's not too much trouble."

Once she leaves the dorm, closing the door behind her, she looks up at the sky. It is blue and clear. A soft smiles graces her lips, after all, a promise is a promise, and she's kept one today… Even if he doesn't remember.

* * *

_I just wanted to write about, as stupid as it sounds the time in between the defeat of Nyx and everyone regaining their memories. I mean… it's like two months, that's a lot of time for interesting things to happen._

_I've actually already gotten the last part of this written. It's probably going to be three chapters long unless I can think of another scenario to add to it. Umm, try and bear with me here I've never written a multi part story with actual plot before. I would also love to know what you think._


	2. Imprecise

Imprecise

**Wednesday after school**

He wants to call out, and his legs are moving before he is even aware of what he is doing as if from instinct. He doesn't want to see something like that; he hates to see her hurt. Has he ever seen her hurt?

She sidesteps the arrow gracefully, turning, practically twirling actually, and when she finishes her arms are up and her legs slightly apart. Akihiko recognizes straight away: it's a fighting pose. He blinks, and in the next moment it's no longer there, but he can still see the after image. It's a familiar sensation that crawls in the pit of his stomach, concern and a need to… He can't exactly pinpoint what it is, and only realizes that he is standing next to her, when she half turns to him.

Yukari is out of breath; she looks down right irritated and afraid all at once. "Are you okay?" She calls out, running over to her friend.  
"I'm fine! Don't worry." She smiles.

"Woaaah! That was impressive!"  
"Did you see that?"  
The students around are already applauding her; even the first year who was the one responsible for the accident is admiring her.

"Oh thank goodness." Yukari heaves a sigh of relief, before turning around again, "And you! What are you so impressed about Souske? Do you know how dangerous that was? This is why you do not fire arrows around arbitrarily. You are going to be setting up and packing up until the end of the school year and don't you dare complain about it!"  
She keeps telling off the first year angrily, a stern expression on her face.

"And this is why you never want to get Yukari angry." The brown haired girl says giggling. "Look at how afraid he looks right now… I kind of feel bad for the guy."  
"You shouldn't."  
His abrupt reply surprises her. She looks up at her sempai, questioningly.

" I mean…" Akihiko stutters and she just smiles softly, waiting. "He uh… could have hurt you really badly. And… That would be bad." Really, what in the world is he saying?  
"Well it's a good thing that I'm fine then. I don't think it would have hurt that much anyway though. It looked pretty blunt…"  
"Still, I don't want to see you hurt." The words tumble out of his mouth before he is even aware of what he is saying. Akihiko almost expects her to laugh at him.  
Instead she just looks up at him again, "Thanks… For your concern."  
"It's only… it's okay."

She looks down this time, at her feet; her fringe obscures the view he has of her face.

"No really. Thank you."

She wonders if it's foolish to cling to such familiar words. Like déjà vu, a circle that she keeps running herself into.

* * *

_This was originally much longer, but I decided to stuff all that superfluous stuff and just stick to this. I hope it reads okay…I've been trying to write without giving FeMC a name… Hopefully it doesn't sound too awkward?_

_Also, this is probably going to be longer than just the original three chapters that I had planned. OTL._

_Uh, in this instance just to clarify because I know I suck at making things clear Akihiko is walking past and FeMC is going to go visit Yukari at archery practice. Someone misfires an arrow._


	3. Hallways

Hallways. (tie me to you)  
_Intertwining corridors._

**Tuesday Morning**

"You're such an idiot Junpei."  
"Hey, I thought that you were meant to be the good student here!"  
"Yeah, that's why you're the idiot in this situation."  
"Who told you to throw those elastic bands back at me anyway eh?"  
"Well, you started it… besides, Junpei, you know I never back down from a fight."  
"Even an elastic band fight. Do you think sensei will forgive us for ruining her new hairdo with elastic bands?"  
"Hopefully…"  
"She looked pretty annoyed… urgh, my legs are killing me from standing in the hall way for so long."  
"If I were Yukari I'd tell you to man up and stop being an idiot."  
"Well, I'm glad that you're not Yuka-tan then, and also she'd call me Stupei."  
"Fine then, man up Stupei."  
"I'm telling you to... man down then?"

The brown haired girl looks at her friend and breaks out in a laugh, the red earphones around her neck swaying from side to side as she holds her sides struggling to be quiet. The boy tries on his exasperated expression but it soon breaks into a smile as well. It's hard to be angry at your best friend over something so idiotic.

She makes a strange noise, something between a 'ktchoow' and 'ptchoo' while she flicks her fingers out so that they form the shape of a gun in order to tip up the brim of Junpei's cap. "Hey!" He calls out, readjusting the hat with a laugh before slumping against the hallway, reclining against the wall and the ground. There's something… "I'm sick of this standing business."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be let in sooner or late…" her words trail off as she raises her arm in a slight waving motion.

Junpei looks at where her red eyes are trained and sees Akihiko Sanada, captain of the boxing team, every girl's dream and king of the third years, or so he had heard. He looks back to his friend, her mouth is moving, but she isn't saying anything. Her lips are forming a single syllable word, a name, but then she catches herself and stops.

She stops, and starts again. "Hey there Akihiko sempai! What are doing in the second year hallway? I never see you around here."

He is more honest… more blunt than Junpei had anticipated he would be. Nothing like… someone else, a blue eyed boy who had been smooth with words and moved away just as soon as he had come.  
"I need to get some paper from the student council room. Something about the accounts for the boxing club." The silver haired young man looks at his kohais outside the classroom. One sitting, the other standing and can't help but ask, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh… We got kicked out for rabble rousing in class, didn't we Junpei? Although mind you, he started it." She laughs good-humouredly. "So, as punishment, we are currently standing outside, as you can see."

The sitting boy looks up from his spot and flashes a quick smile, "yup, that's pretty much it. Although, if we're being honest she was the one who got caught."  
She turns and pouts at him, "You just didn't want to admit that you were losing and got me in trouble.  
"As if I would lose!"

Akihiko laughs as the lively babble continues making his way to the right room. He finds it funny, and at the same time he is… No that's not right… The young man shakes his head.

And she looks at him in the corner of her vision. She can see his retreating back, moving further and further away, and she can't stop straining her eyes until he closes the door behind him and leaves the walkway. She barely notices when Junpei passes her, saying something about needing to use the bathroom. The standard response is echoed, "I didn't need to know that," but without any fluctuation of her voice.

"Know what Miki kun?"  
"Hidetoshi san!" She is startled, isn't it still class time? "You wouldn't be cutting class would you?" She laughs at the incredulity of the thought.  
He smiles as well, that half smile half smirk that people sometimes mistake for arrogance, but she knows better than most.  
"No, I'm going to pick up some handouts from the faculty office. You on the other hand, appear to be in trouble."  
"Mm… But I'm being given a strict punishment for it aren't I?"

When Akihiko walks out, files in hand she is still there, standing, and this time bidding farewell to someone else. A boy that he doesn't know very well apart from for the armband that designates him as part of the student council. Her smiles are so easy and forthcoming, that's the face that she shows to everyone isn't it? Those cherry lips upturned into curves. Her smiles are expected and she delivers, almost always. It's hard for her, not to be so… it irritates him. The way she so casually pats his shoulder as he walks away and the way he looks at her, almost as if… Something rages inside him, and he can't calm down. What in the world is wrong with him? Akihiko wants to turn around and walk in the other direction just as much as he wants to walk past as if nothing is wrong. He know that he isn't very good at the whole socializing thing, but this is…

She makes the decision for him. "Sempai." She waves at him again, the arm motions a little wider than before. Well… it's not like he has much of a choice anymore.

In the empty corridor, she smiles, brighter than before.

And when he sees that smile, some small part of him whispers that when it comes to her, there was never a choice to begin with.

* * *

_I actually had this written and planned for the second chapter at first, but uh, somewhere along the line I decided to add other things. To be honest I'm writing all of these out of order and then putting them together.I was also thinking about keeping this as the fourth chapter and writing a different third chapter but uh... I don't know. Self confusion. XD  
_

_ Writing this chapter made me realize that I do not do dialogue very well. I usually try to avoid it when writing but uh… Circumstances called I guess._

_Also I love the social links and all the other SEES members, so uh, I'm trying to write them in here as well. This ended up with a lot of Junpei didn't it?_

_I kind of hate the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. OTL._


	4. Torrential

Torrential

**Saturday Morning**

She is looking out the window to her left, absent mindedly, watching the clouds roll past with a vacant expression on her face. "I don't know…" She murmurs to Yukari just loud enough for the people around her on the train to hear.

If she put her head back a little further, she could probably touch the glass panels that her eyes are trained on. For a moment, she wonders if she should try and keep straining her neck until she can feel the cold glass. It's so close but so far away, maybe if she tried a little harder… No, it's a foolish thought.

"But, it would be so much more fun if you went!" Yukari tugs at her sleeve with a pleading expression on her face.  
"It just seems like a lot of trouble…And I was looking forward to relaxing at home next Sunday." She replies fidgeting with her red earphones.  
As always Yukari is not to be deterred though, "Please? Rio the captain of the volleyball team is coming too. She was really happy at the thought that you would be there."  
"Hmm…" She smiles at the though, Rio and Yukari working towards finding someone, she should be there for that shouldn't she?  
"Besides, it's not like you're going out with anyone… Are you?" Yukari pauses, looking at her friend. It wasn't as if the red-eyed friend didn't catch her fair share of attention. People who knew her were likely to say that she was charming, smart or courageous.

Faintly. She can see it.

She looks down, away from the window and at her own hands. They are clasped around each other loosely, almost like she is holding her own hands. She looks to Yukari this time, "I guess not." Her voice is soft, almost resigned.

"So you'll be at the group date then?"

And he wants her to say no. A raging torrent of something turns in his gut and leaps to his throat. Akihiko grips his fists together, until he is sure the knuckles are turning white, that if it weren't for the black gloves he would probably be breaking skin. And it takes all that he has to just stay there, silent, looking at his feet. Everything is threatening to unwind itself and break into a molten mess. The train jostles to a stop. The doors open and a new wave of students come in. The rush of cold air alarms Akihiko. It occurs to him suddenly, that he has been listening to their conversation ever since it begun. He has been waiting for her responses and straining his ears for the sound of her voice. What is this? Surely he must be going crazy. He tries to grin at the thought.

"I suppose so. This better be fun!"

But he can't.

She rests her head against the glass now. It's colder than she had anticipated. But it feels like…She can imagine silver hair touching brown hair. A smile lingers.

_She has been looking at his reflection all along. _

_

* * *

_

_Oh lord, I have no idea about the last sentence, add it if you want, subtract it if you don't. I really fail at the show don't tell thing. _

_Last update for a while. I'm pretty swamped with school. There should be three more chapters until the end. _


	5. Drown

Drown

**Sunday Evening**

Akihiko can't hear anything apart from the sound of his heart echoing in his ears. He tries to think of all the times that this has happened before. His sister. Shinji? No…Akihiko pauses. He wasn't there for that. Yet, somehow the feeling is the same. Desperation is mingling with fear is seeping into anxiety and pumping into his blood like oxygen.

Those who don't know him well would be surprised off course. That calm and collected looking senior running around in this torrential rain without even an umbrella. They would think that he was verging on crazy. Maybe he was crazy. Who the hell knew? Akihiko had certainly dwelled upon the thought for a moment when they were alone. The only thing that he had managed to do was meet her inquisitive red eyes before backing away again, unsure of what it was that he was in fact doing.

This too was probably a form of insanity. The sound of her name, that was all it took to get Akihiko's attention really. He was such an idiot. When Yukari had walked back into the house drenched and calling out her best friends name of course he had been paying attention. How could he not? When that surprised expression came over Yukari's face as she exclaimed, "Oh, but she should be home already!" Akihiko felt sick. "She left the group date early because she was feeling unwell. I thought that it would be okay; one of the boys accompanied her to make sure she doesn't feel too faint or anything like that. Oh man. I tried to phone her earlier too but there was no signal and oh man this is ba.." He didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because he was already running out the door, looking for her. Red eyes. Copper hair and a beautiful smile. Dammit where was she?

And then lo behold. Red earphones, an angora sweater and copper hair. There's something wrong with the picture though. That's right. No red eyes. No soft smile. She is

Just leaning against the back of the station bench as the rain splatters all around the shelter. The girl looks exhausted, just sitting there as if the pellets of rain would break her. What was the expression? That's right… half dead.

Her red eyes fell upon him. She smiles again, tentatively, the corners of her lips lifting up ever so slightly and he is drawn in. "I hope this isn't some sort of new training course sempai. Running around in typhoon like weather isn't too good for one's health."

"Ah, I was… worried." Akihiko knows that he sounds sheepish, but he can't think of anything else to say, any other way to act when around her. It all just tumbles out against his will.

Her eyes are speculative for a moment. "That's kind of stupid of you. Huh…" She says with a laugh so gentle that it sounds as if something is breaking inside of her. Then, her face is dangerously close to his, and he can feel the coldness of her fingers as she lightly brushes away the raindrops from his hair.

She sits down again, "I'm fine as you can see. I just… felt really tired. I guess school has been too much recently and…" She looks up at Akihiko again. Her lips move to one side, and that brightness, that lightness returns. She pats the spot next to her, shifting a little, asking him to sit down. He complies of course.

"I'm sure Yukari is pretty worried… Well… in any case." She looks at him, and grins, "We'll just have to wait out this storm together eh?"

"Uh… yes."

He stutters over his words, and she just fills up the space with meaningless chatter, sounds of laughter and her radiance. Akihiko thinks that this is probably all right…

* * *

_I envisaged this much better. OTL. I am sorry about the fail that this is and also how long it has taken me to upload._

_I am now however done with exams whoop whoop. On the other hand I might be going overseas for a bit so no updates during that time either. I promise I will finish soon though. Once more Reviews are loved for this whole thing. _


	6. Illness

Illness_  
They say that love is a sort of sickness _

**Monday Afternoon**_  
_

It's not an unpleasant sight. Or smell for that matter, like freshly cut apples and the cold night air. Only it's not night. It's not even near anything that can be called evening. Bars of light fall upon his hands and Akihiko closes his fingers, as if to catch them.

She notices the movement almost straight away, and turns to face him, or rather, she would be looking him in the face if it weren't for the fact that he's still lying down in bed, while she sits on the floor, on a cushion to be exact. The sun catches the pins in her hair; twenty-two, and he just smiles slightly. Akihiko wonders if he can call this sensation nostalgia, even though there is no past to remember. On the other hand she puts down the wet cloth and picks up the tray next to her. She turns and to him it looks like she is dancing, pirouetting in the sunshine of his room.

Akihiko can feel her weight on his bed, as she sits and places a hand on his head. He thinks that he is an idiot, and tells all the hormones within his body to shut up, because he can't help but think about pulling her down beside him. Even if it is just to have a better look at her face. Akihiko can't read her expression as she starts to talk, and some small part of him wishes that she wouldn't. That she wouldn't shorten this moment.

"I can't believe that you're sick from running around in the rain last night sempai." It's either incredulity or concern, he can't tell. He doesn't know if he wants to. "I mean, you've been in much worse, what with all those nights at … school, training and boxing matches. I don't think I've ever seen you so sick before."

She pauses, and he can feel her fingers against his skin, a light touch on his forehead as she moves the hair away from his face.

"Mitsuru was worried half to death you know… She almost had you dragged to the hospital this morning. You really shouldn't scare people like that."

She laughs with those red eyes, and pink lips as she places her hand on Akihiko's forehead. "Well, in any case your temperature seems much better now. There's some medication and a glass of water. I also made some porridge, you should eat it before it gets cold."

He just nods slightly.

She turns, and her face is almost level with his. "Remember to take two pills. Hopefully you'll be better tomorrow."

She lingers, and he wonders if he should close the distance, and touch her. To feel her face, her smile, her mouth against his.

"If not I guess it's porridge again tomorrow." She concludes wryly as she gets up.

And suddenly the bed doesn't feel right anymore to Akihiko, it's too large, not balanced enough. He looks at her, closing the door gently before walking out, and for a second he feels lost. The young man closes his eyes again, and turns over to the other side, willing it to go other like all the other scrapes and pains.

The smell of fresh air makes her wonder if she should forget. The copper haired girl sighs, and wonders when it was that she became so desperate. What the hell was she hoping for anyway, just like running in circles that gradually becomes smaller and smaller soon there would be nowhere to go.

What more could she want?

She already knew the answer. And it hurt more than all the cuts and bruises.

* * *

_Oh man long time no update. Hi everyone if you still read this, thank you very much. _

_Out of curiosity what did you guys name your main character? I started the game before I really got into the fandom so I had no idea about the popular names (Hamuko and Minako). Personally I prefer Minako because it sounds nicer to me. In any case, first time round I name my girl Miki Tadase, which if I do say so myself is a wonderful co-incidence. XD_


End file.
